


I Will Leave a Light On

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Enemas, First Time, Fisting, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Public Sex, Restraints, Some Plot, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam just wants them to be good partners, so he follows Callen to find out why he keeps turning him down. What he sees is unexpected but does bring them together.





	I Will Leave a Light On

**Author's Note:**

> First up: the gangbang is consensual between G and OMC's at the start of the fic, it then becomes Sam/Callen. Secondly, this is pre-series, early in their partnership, so angst and trust issues for Callen. Third, I've always felt that Hetty already worked at OSP pre-series, we just never saw her in the backdoor pilot. Fourth, this is for the "In Public" square of my personal Kink Bingo card. Finally, I decided not to make it go easily for them, because that seems more realistic, based on the snippets we get in canon about what Callen was like in the early days.

“Sorry Sam, I already have plans,” Callen said with a smirk, then walked away.

Sam sighed as he watched his partner climb the steps of their Ops centre and leave the room. Yet again he’d been blown off when he’d suggested they hang out at the end of a case. Six months of partnership and he was still convinced Callen didn’t really trust him yet.

“He will come around Mr Hanna,” Hetty materialized at his elbow in that way she had of appearing out of nowhere.

Sam suppressed another sigh. “Well, you know him better than me, so if you say so.”

“I do Mr Hanna, I do,” she said confidently.

Sam just nodded at her. “I’ll see you tomorrow Hetty,” he said and headed towards the stairs himself.

“Good night Mr Hanna,” he heard her say as he walked away.

Sam decided that tonight, he was going to find out just what ‘plans’ his partner actually had for the evening, if any. It was risky; if he were to find out, it would definitely destroy whatever tentative steps towards trust Callen might be taking with their partnership. But Sam didn’t like the distance that Callen still maintained. If they were to have any chance of fulfilling their potential as partners, then the distance between them needed to be erased.

With that thought in mind, Sam brought up an app on his smart phone. It was a new thing that they were helping the Navy to test, so both he and Callen had it installed. It allowed them to track each other via their phones and had already proven useful on a recent case.

Now, Sam was able to tap into the application and see the icon blinking away showing where Callen was located at the moment. It allowed him to see that Callen was heading in the direction of Venice, which was where he lived. Sam decided he would get some dinner while he waited to see if his partner went back out again later or not.

*

A couple of hours later, Sam had enjoyed seared tuna steak and roasted veggies at his favorite seafood restaurant, all while Callen’s phone icon continued to show he was at home. Sam had considered that his partner might have left the phone at home and gone out, but he knew that whatever quirks Callen might have, he was conscientious about his job and there was always a chance of them being called out. So Sam had taken the risk that Callen hadn’t ditched his phone before going out. 

As Sam paid his check at the counter, he looked at his phone again and saw that the icon for Callen’s phone was now moving. Fortunately, Sam wasn’t too far away and before long, he was in his Challenger and heading in his partner’s direction. It took a while for Sam to work out where Callen was heading, but eventually he realized he was going to West Hollywood. He frowned, wondering what in particular would appeal to his partner in that area.

The phone app meant that Sam was able to keep his distance from his partner’s car, but still know the general direction he was headed in. As they drove through the darkened streets, Sam frowned again. He was familiar with this neighborhood, where the bars and clubs catered for gay men. Some of them were pretty run down and sleazy and not the type of places he would expect Callen to hang out in.

Sam pulled in to a dark corner of the lot, away from the entrance and not too close to where Callen had left his vehicle either. As Sam watched, Callen strode to the doors. He was wearing different clothes to when he’d left the office; his jeans were tighter and more worn and the blue T-shirt looked painted on, it was so tight. A short black leather jacket covered the T-shirt. 

When Callen reached the door, he paused to look round and Sam couldn’t help swallowing when he got a good look at his partner in the light from the door, as two men left while Callen stood there. The jeans hugged Callen in all the right places and showcased his ass perfectly. Meanwhile, the T-shirt accentuated how fit Callen was, also clinging to his chest in the right way to emphasize his muscles.

Sam wondered what his partner’s preferences were, because he had in that instant thought of at least a dozen things he’d like to do to the fit body he could see. Callen went into the club, so Sam waited a few minutes, then followed. He was wearing dark clothing and the addition of his leather jacket meant he could easily get into the club.

Once inside, Sam headed for a table in a dark corner. He could see Callen at the bar, one foot on the rail as he toyed with a bottle of water. He also noticed immediately that his partner was flagging and swallowed hard when he realized he was wearing his bandanas on the right side. One was orange and the other white with colored dots on, making Sam raise his eyebrows. That was pretty risky behavior for this club and he shook his head, wondering just why Callen felt the need to do something so dangerous.

A server came over, so Sam ordered a drink, sticking to water as well. He felt the need to keep a clear head while he was watching his partner, even if this wasn’t work-related. As Sam sipped his water, he continued to watch Callen, who fended off a couple of guys who approached him. It was clear to Sam’s experienced eye that this was not Callen’s first time in this type of establishment either. 

After a while, three men surrounded Callen and Sam grabbed the edge of his table, fighting the urge to go up there and intervene. This really wasn’t anything to do with him, whatever he might think or feel. As Sam continued to watch, Callen got into conversation with the men. He was smiling and probably looked relaxed, but after six months of high risk situations together, Sam could see how tense he actually was. 

As the men continued to chat, two more came up to join them. Callen accepted a glass from one of them, tossing back whatever it contained in one mouthful, making Sam frown. Then one of the men, who was at least as big as Sam, if not as well muscled, reached out to Callen. He grabbed his chin and yanked him forward. Callen stumbled off balance, reaching out to latch onto the guy’s arm. 

Sam shifted in his seat, but knew he still couldn’t move. Instead, he kept watching, still not willing to leave. Meanwhile, the men surrounding Callen had quickly stripped off his clothes, leaving him standing naked in their midst. Sam could see he was turned on and the tight jeans really hadn’t hidden anything. He shifted again, though this time it was because he was getting hard as well.

The server approached, so this time Sam ordered a beer and a whisky chaser. He wasn’t going to be playing tonight and he needed the alcohol if he was going to stay and watch whatever happened next. Because it seemed this scene was going to happen right here in the bar, not move to a private room. As Sam glanced around the room, he saw that everyone present was watching the group at the bar. 

By the time Sam allowed his gaze to move back to the group centered around his partner, he could see Callen was bent over a table. None of the men had bothered to undress, but they all had their pants unzipped and their cocks exposed. The big black guy was in front of Callen, his dick just sliding into Sam’s partner’s mouth. A white guy who was nearly as big was behind Callen, working fingers into his ass. The other three, two more white guys and an Asian guy were stood around, stroking themselves as they watched proceedings.

As the server came back with Sam’s drinks, Black Guy pulled his cock out of Callen’s mouth, while White Guy One did the same with the fingers he had in Callen’s ass. The other two White Guys lifted Callen up and moved him. Black Guy sat down and Callen was brought over to him. Asian Guy held Black Guy’s cock and the two White Guys lowered Callen into place astride Black Guy’s legs, his cock sliding into Callen’s ass. 

Callen moaned loudly enough for Sam to hear from his position across the room and his face flushed. Black Guy’s hands came up to grip Callen’s hips, while Callen grabbed onto his shoulders. After a minute, Callen started to move, rising and falling on the big cock splitting him open. Sam chugged his whisky, shifting in his seat as he watched his partner. He wanted that to be him over there, getting his cock ridden so enthusiastically. It was obvious Callen had done this before and quite a few times, because he was bouncing on the Black Guy’s cock with obvious enjoyment.

The other men surrounded Callen, two of them guiding his hands from Black Guy’s shoulders to their cocks, while Asian guy tilted Callen’s head round and pushed his dick into Callen’s mouth. The final guy took hold of both Callen’s dick and his own and started to stroke them. Callen’s eyes were closed, but there was no mistaking his enjoyment as he continued to get fucked by the group of men.

After a few minutes, they all changed positions with Asian guy shifting to stand behind Callen and as Sam watched, he pushed his dick into Callen’s ass alongside Black Guy’s, making Callen moan loudly again. The other three guys were all stroking themselves now, watching Callen get hammered by two dicks in his ass at the same time. 

Sam realized he was growling, hands clenched into fists as he continued to watch. He forced himself to relax and reached for his beer, taking a large mouthful. Another glance around the room showed Sam that the rest of the bar was avidly watching the action, most of them enjoying proceedings with either their own or another’s hand or mouth on their cocks. 

It was all Sam could do not to join them, but he was determined not to get any relief from watching this. As he finally let his gaze travel back to Callen’s group, he found they had changed things up again, with two of the White Guys pushing their cocks into Callen’s mouth, while the third was on his knees and sucking off Callen.

They carried on like that for a while, then at some signal Sam couldn’t see, all of them except Black Guy pulled back, starting to jerk themselves off again. Callen was lifted off Black Guy’s cock and pushed to the floor, where he knelt, eyes closed and mouth open while all five guys now stroked their cocks. It wasn’t long before streams of come were hitting Callen in the face and chest, dripping down his body. Callen remained hard, hands behind his back as stripes of white liquid covered his face and landed in his hair.

Black Guy leaned down and said something in his partner’s ear and Sam watched as he shuddered and moaned and just like that, without anyone touching his cock, Callen was coming as well. Sam stared, never having seen someone come with just a whispered command before. Callen remained kneeling, come dripping down his body, while the five guys took it in turns to touch him briefly, before walking away.

The noises in the room told Sam that all the patrons had gotten their satisfaction as well, a loud hum of conversation starting up in the wake of the scene ending. Sam chugged the remains of his now warm beer, before dropping bills on the table to cover his tab and a tip. He needed to get out of there before his partner left.

A quick glance showed him Callen was now on his feet and picking up his clothes, so Sam headed for the door with a purposeful stride, ignoring everyone around him as he got out of there. He had a plan for what was going to happen next and just hoped he could pull it off without too much difficulty. Luckily, he had all the supplies he needed in the Challenger and he was able to park it within a few feet of his partner’s car without any trouble. 

When Callen emerged from the club, he glanced around quickly before heading to his car. Sam had parked far enough away that he didn’t think Callen would recognize the Challenger. He waited in a dark corner behind another car, crouched down out of sight. As Callen reached his car, Sam was at his side in two strides. Seconds later, he had the hood over Callen’s head and his arms around his partner as he struggled in Sam’s grip. 

Sam was experienced and his size gave him the advantage. He was able to use a chokehold on Callen and soon had his partner unconscious and slumped in his arms. Callen wouldn’t be out for long, but Sam didn’t need him to be. He quickly used a set of zip ties on Callen’s wrists and then carried him to the Challenger. Putting Callen in the trunk was probably a bit of dick move, but Sam wanted to make sure he didn’t cause any trouble before he got them to his destination. It was only for a few minutes anyway.

It wasn’t long before Sam was pulling into the parking lot of another club, a couple of blocks but almost a world away from the one he’d just left. This club was more upscale than the one Callen had gone to and Sam knew the owner. He’d arranged a room and discreet entry with one quick phone call and was able to leave the Challenger near the back entrance.

Opening the trunk, Sam could tell immediately that his partner was faking continued unconsciousness and smirked down at him. Callen still had the hood on, because Sam had no intentions of revealing himself until they were inside. He reached for Callen and pulled him out unceremoniously, lifting him over a shoulder and slamming the trunk shut again. The struggle was expected, so Sam just used the chokehold once more, until Callen was out for real again.

Sam lifted him back over his shoulder and headed for the back door of the club, which was unlocked already. One corridor and a flight of stairs later and Sam was accepting a keycard from where his friend waited outside a room.

“You won’t be bothered and you have as long as you need,” the other man told Sam.

Sam nodded acceptance and thanks, opening the door and carrying Callen inside. He gently kicked the door closed, listening to the clunk of the lock engaging as he glanced around the room. Knowing he didn’t have long before Callen came round once more, probably more than a little pissed off at him, Sam assessed his options.

Setting Callen on his feet, Sam cut off the zip ties and then quickly stripped off the T-shirt, jeans, socks and boots his partner wore, dropping them to the floor for the moment. He noted the lack of underwear, while reaching for a set of restraints that were already in place. Before long, he had Callen’s wrists secured and his arms pulled above his head. Another set of cuffs, this time attached to a spreader bar went around Callen’s ankles. Now Callen had no leeway to move. 

Satisfied, Sam pulled the hood off and tossed it on the dresser in the corner. He picked up Callen’s clothes and folded them neatly, putting them on the dresser as well, tucking the boots underneath and out of the way. As he finished that, he heard a rattle of chains that told him Callen was awake once more and no doubt pretty angry.

Sam circled around to stand in front of his partner. “Hanna!” Callen’s voice was shocked and his eyes widened in surprise which Sam took to be genuine. “What the fuck?”

“I could ask you the same thing partner,” Sam said coolly.

Callen rattled the chains holding him. “Get me the hell out of these things,” he demanded.

Sam shook his head. “No can do Callen, sorry.”

Callen was furious, face going red with anger and he tried to move forward, but was stopped short by the way Sam had him restrained and tied down to the floor.

“What is your deal man?” Callen wanted to know.

“Again, right back at you,” Sam said calmly.

“Seriously?” Callen shouted. “You’re fucking crazy, you know that right?”

Sam just smirked at that, earning a growl from his partner. “I wasn’t the one getting gang banged in some seedy bar on a random Tuesday night,” he pointed out.

Callen bared his teeth. “What I choose to do in my down time is none of your business Hanna,” he insisted. “So why the fuck were you following me and why the fuck did you then decide to kidnap me outside that bar?”

Sam folded his arms. “I wanted to know why you’re so intent on avoiding me outside the office,” he said calmly. “You’ve refused every invitation to go out that I’ve made in the last six months, but never once explained what you’ve got against me.”

Callen rattled his chains again. “We’re partners on the job because Mace and Hetty insisted,” he said sullenly. “That doesn’t mean I want to hang out and be best friends like a couple of kids in high school.”

Sam snorted at that and took a step closer to Callen. “If we’re going to be effective as partners, we need to trust each other,” he said. “And that means getting to know each other, working and training together, so we know how the other guy is thinking and can anticipate their next move on the fly.”

It was Callen’s turn to snort at that. “Of course, you’re Mr Perfect SEAL, aren’t you?” he asked rhetorically. “You have to do everything by the book. Well that isn’t how the real world works buddy, especially with the type of guys we’re going up against.”

Sam just stood there and studied Callen intently, not saying anything else. Callen shifted, clearly uncomfortable with both the silence and the scrutiny, but he didn’t say any more either. 

“So why’d you do it?” Sam finally asked.

Callen shrugged as much as the chains allowed. “I like it,” he admitted, not bothering to pretend he didn’t know what Sam was asking about. “I can get out of my head and forget everything for a while.”

“There’s other, safer, ways to do that,” Sam pointed out, surprised by the honest answer.

Callen shook his head. “Nothing else I’ve tried works,” he said softly. 

“Well you won’t be doing it again,” Sam told him firmly.

That was clearly not what Callen wanted to hear. “Fuck you,” he spat. “You’re not my mother or my keeper, you don’t get to decide what I do with my free time.”

Sam crowded up close to Callen’s body. “You won’t need them any more,” Sam said. “I’ll give you whatever you need to help you forget.”

Callen gave him a wide-eyed look. “You have no idea what you’re offering Sam.”

Sam gave him a smirk and pressed his lower half to Callen’s naked one. Callen’s eyes went even wider and Sam knew he could feel the hard length of Sam’s cock against his own groin.

“You don’t think we’re somewhere like this by chance do you?” Sam asked, gesturing to the room around them.

“Wh-what?” Callen stuttered out.

Sam grinned and moved back, giving the other man some space. Looking down, he could see that Callen had reacted to Sam’s body just as Sam had hoped he would.

“Let’s just say I’m very familiar with these types of clubs,” Sam told him.

Callen stared back at him, wide-eyed again. Sam just kept grinning, as he sauntered away from his partner, crossing to the large cabinet in a corner of the room, which he knew housed all kinds of toys and implements. It was time to teach his partner a lesson he wouldn’t forget in a hurry.

“So what do you like?” Sam asked over his shoulder as he took some things out of the cabinet.

“What?” Callen sounded so surprised that Sam turned round to look at his partner.

Sam walked back over to him. “What are you in to?” he asked.

Callen squirmed. “Who says I’m in to anything?” he demanded, defensive again.

“So you just go to dive bars to get fucked then?” Sam asked bluntly.

“What’s wrong with that?” Callen wanted to know.

Sam shook his head. “Nothing, of course,” he said more gently. “I was only asking.”

Callen shrugged as much as he could in the chains. “Don’t trust anyone for more,” he muttered.

Sam wasn’t surprised to hear that. He knew his partner had trust issues, it was why he’d been so reluctant to accept Sam at work, it was bound to affect him in personal situations as well.

“Maybe we can try some things together then?” he suggested matter of factly, going back to the cabinet.

“Really?” Callen’s tone dripped with doubt.

Sam kept a casual pose. “Sure, it’s a while since I played with someone new to the scene, it’s fun.”

There was a long silence behind him, but Sam just carried on gathering things together, before finally closing the cabinet and crossing back to Callen. His partner was standing there, just staring at him, so Sam raised an eyebrow. Callen shook his head, looking down at the things Sam was holding, getting that wide-eyed look as he took in the various implements he could see.

“We have plenty of time,” Sam said, as he put everything on to the dresser. “Mace gave us a couple of days off remember?”

Callen gave a short nod, but didn’t say anything, just kept watching Sam nervously.

Sam took a gamble. “Relax G,” he soothed. “Nothing will happen that you don’t want to, any time you’re unhappy, just say stop and I will.”

Callen had looked surprised when Sam used his initial, it wasn’t anything he had done before, but he didn’t object, just swallowed and nodded in understanding of what Sam had said.

Sam came back in front of his partner. “Listen, we aren’t on a schedule here,” he said. “We can go through the standard kink list later, if it helps. But for now I’d really like to fuck you.”

Callen bit his lip as he looked at Sam. “Kink list?” he finally asked.

Sam shook his head in surprise. It seemed Callen was even more of a neophyte than Sam had realized.

“Sure,” he replied. “You are interested right?” He didn’t think he was reading Callen wrong, but now he was starting to wonder if he’d made a wrong assumption.

Callen shrugged, making the chains rattle. “I guess,” he said hesitantly. “I never really thought about it. I just like getting fucked.” 

Sam was interested to see a faint blush on his partner’s face at that comment, not expecting the air of innocence Callen was projecting and Sam didn’t think it was an affectation either. For all the tough guy, worldly persona Callen usually assumed, it seemed this was something Sam was more experienced and knowledgeable about.

“I meant what I said G,” Sam told him, stepping closer again. “We go as slowly as you need and you can always say no or stop and I will do exactly that every time, whatever we’re doing at that moment. Consent is everything. If you’re not enjoying things, then I won’t enjoy it either.”

Callen looked skeptical at that. “Okay,” he said slowly.

Sam smiled and leaned forward. Callen’s eyes got wide as he watched Sam move in towards him. At the last second, as Sam gently pressed his lips to Callen’s, his partner’s eyes slipped closed and he exhaled a breathy moan. Sam hummed in approval and spent several minutes taking the time to enjoy Callen’s mouth.

A loud rattling of the chains and a frustrated moan broke them out of the moment and Sam leaned back, opening his eyes to find Callen struggling with his chains. His eyes were dark with arousal and Sam could feel the other man’s hard cock pressed up against his hip.

“Please can you get me out of these chains?” Callen pleaded, shaking them for emphasis, so that they rattled loudly again. “I’d really like to touch you. And see you,” he added quickly.

Sam nodded. “That’s fair,” he agreed. “It has been a bit one way so far. You deserve to see what you’re getting.” 

He smirked as he said it and reached up to uncuff Callen’s wrists first, then dropped down to undo the spreader bar he had attached Callen’s ankles to as well. Standing up again, Sam watched Callen rub at his wrists for a minute. While the other man was distracted, Sam stripped off his shirt, then unfastened his jeans. 

The noise of the zip got Callen’s attention and he looked up as Sam pushed the jeans down to his ankles. Callen made a noise as he realized Sam was going commando under his jeans, giving him an eyeful of Sam’s very interested cock. Sam smirked again, as he crouched down to pull off his boots and then kicked his jeans aside as well. He didn’t give Callen a chance to say anything, though, just prowled forward and pulled his partner against his body and took his mouth in a much harder kiss this time.

Callen squeaked a little in surprise, but quickly got with the program, arms going around Sam’s body as he moaned in appreciation. Sam would have smirked some more, but was too busy tasting Callen’s mouth to do so. 

Sam didn’t give Callen long to enjoy the kiss, breaking it and standing back a few inches, although he didn’t let go of his partner. Callen’s moan of protest was music to Sam’s ears and he watched Callen’s eyes slowly open and a pout appear on his kiss swollen lips.

“Why’d you stop?” he demanded.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the tone, but Callen just stared back, not giving in and Sam admired him for that.

“I want to fuck you,” Sam said, mustering patience. “But first we have to discuss something.”

Callen’s jaw got even more set at that, but he just jerked his head in a nod and didn’t say anything, leaving it to Sam, who sighed.

“You got fucked by a bunch of guys I don’t know G,” he explained. “That means that we should discuss condoms and safe sex.”

“I know them,” Callen said abruptly.

Sam raised both eyebrows and stepped back completely, leaving a couple of feet between them this time. “You know them?” he asked in surprise.

Callen gave the sigh this time and turned away from Sam to stand closer to the door. Sam gave him the space, while he waited for an explanation. Callen finally turned round and leaned against the wall, but Sam could clearly see he wasn’t as relaxed as he was trying to pretend.

“Despite what you might think of me, I’m not a complete idiot,” Callen said, raising a hand when Sam went to protest. “Please let me finish?”

Sam gave a nod and shrug, so Callen carried on. “I’m not stupid enough to play with complete strangers and not have any idea about them or their health. Despite appearances, I’ve been with all of those guys before and they are all clean. I’ve seen their records,” he added, when Sam drew breath to argue again.

“Alright,” Sam said mildly instead.

“We both know we’re clean, thanks to the job,” Callen added and Sam nodded at that. It was true, with all the crazy shit they dealt with or were exposed to, they were constantly getting tested for all sorts of stuff. “So if you wanna go bareback,” Callen continued, getting Sam’s attention again. “I’m happy for you to do that. Part of my agreement with the guys I play with is that we don’t use condoms but none of them come in my ass or mouth, only on my skin.”

Sam folded his arms and waited to see if Callen had finished his explanation. “I’m sorry for whatever you think I was implying,” he said when Callen gave him a go ahead gesture. “I can only go by appearances and you played a convincing role in that club. I do want to go bareback with you, but I would like it if you agreed to an enema first.” 

“Apology accepted,” Callen said with a quick grin. “Glad my acting fooled you. And yeah, an enema is okay, I guess,” he agreed.

Sam gave him a grin back. “I’m guessing it’s a part you’ve played before,” he suggested. “Shall we?” he indicated the bathroom.

“Sure,” Callen said easily, pushing off the wall to approach Sam, who was happy to pull Callen to him and kiss him some more first. His partner’s mouth was pretty addictive and he tasted good to Sam.

Callen was the one who broke it off first this time, breathing heavily as he stared at Sam from eyes that were dark with arousal. “I really wanna come with you inside me,” he ground out.

Sam groaned at that; it was an appealing image. “Right,” he agreed. “Bathroom.”

Callen nodded and quickly went in that direction, while Sam picked up some of the items he’d gotten from the cabinet earlier, before following his partner. The bathroom was nearly as large as the bedroom it was attached to, with a shower easily big enough for the both of them. Callen had already started the water while Sam was fetching the equipment for the enema.

Sam quickly got everything ready, before joining his partner in the shower. “Have you done this before?” he asked, not willing to take anything on trust just yet.

Callen nodded. “A few times,” he said.

“Alright then,” Sam said. “I want you to face the wall and spread your legs for me. You can use the wall for support if you want to.”

Callen did as Sam asked, resting his hands against the tile as he spread his legs. Sam gently pressed his legs more widely, just because he could. Callen moaned and Sam admired the sight of the firm ass in front of him. He really hoped he could persuade Callen to let Sam spank him later. The pale skin would look good marked up by Sam’s hand.

For now though, Sam set up the bag for the enema, then lubed the end of the tube before using one hand to part Callen’s buttocks, giving him a view of the hole he was looking forward to filling with his cock. Sam slid one lubed finger into Callen easily, noting he was well stretched from earlier. Sam pulled his finger back out and replaced it with the tube, which slid in just as easily as his finger had. Once he was satisfied, Sam reached up to start the water flowing.

As the water started to enter Callen, the other man groaned, but didn’t say anything. Sam moved to stand beside him and tilted Callen’s face round so that he could see it.

“You okay?” he asked.

Callen blinked at him. “Yeah,” he agreed roughly.

Sam smiled and pulled his face closer, deciding some distraction was in order. Callen’s eyes slid closed as Sam watched and he opened his mouth in blatant invitation. Sam accepted happily, pressing his tongue into Callen’s mouth forcefully, ready to kiss him again. Sam thought he was probably already addicted to his partner’s taste.

They spent several long minutes pressed together, enjoying kisses, while their hands roamed over each other’s bodies. Callen was the first to break away again, much to Sam’s disappointment.

“Is it nearly done?” he asked, gazing at Sam with a needy expression.

It took Sam a second to get with the program and realize what Callen meant. He looked up at the enema bag. “Almost,” he agreed. “How you feeling?” He rubbed a hand over Callen’s slightly swollen belly, making him moan.

“Full,” Callen admitted with a groan.

Sam splayed his hand over the skin he’d been rubbing. “You’ll need to hold it for a while longer,” he said.

Callen groaned again and lowered his head to rest on Sam’s shoulder. Sam put both arms around him and rubbed his back. Callen’s arms came around Sam in return and Sam could feel his panting breaths.

“You can take it,” Sam murmured in one ear, earning a shiver from Callen.

“Not sure I can last,” Callen told him, pressing his cock into Sam’s hip to show what he meant.

Sam grunted. “If I get you off now, will you be able to come again when I fuck you?” he asked.

Callen moaned. “Probably,” he admitted. “Having you fuck me is a fantasy I’ve had for a while.”

“Really?” Sam tilted Callen’s head back so he could see his face at that admission.

Callen had a faint blush, but he kept his eyes on Sam as he spoke. “Probably since we met,” he confirmed.

Sam hummed. “I couldn’t tell.”

Callen’s blush deepened and he tried to look away, but Sam wouldn’t let him. “G?” he asked.

“I’m really good at keeping people away, but you know that.”

“I do,” Sam agreed. 

“I prefer to work alone and I hate trusting anyone,” Callen wasn’t telling him anything Sam hadn’t already guessed. 

“Well not anymore,” Sam told him firmly. “We’re together now and I don’t do casual.”

Callen gave him a wry look. “I’d never have guessed.”

Sam pinched his ass for that, making Callen yelp a little. Sam looked up at the enema bag again. “This thing is done,” he told Callen. “Lean on the wall again.”

Callen did as he was told and Sam carefully pulled the tube free. Callen clenched his ass, but Sam had something else for him and reached for the plug he’d brought into the shower with the other equipment. A quick application of lube and he was pressing it up against Callen’s hole. Callen hissed, but he accepted it easily enough. Sam slowly pushed it into him, then played for a bit, teasing the other man, rubbing it over his prostate and withdrawing, before pushing it back in again.

Callen moaned loudly, legs shaking and Sam took pity on him, leaving the plug pushed in all the way, then guided Callen around so that he could let the wall take his weight. Sam considered his options briefly, but knew how he wanted to get Callen off and also knew it would probably surprise Callen. Sinking to his knees in front of his partner, Sam reached out to take Callen’s cock in hand.

“Sam?” Callen sounded surprised. 

Sam tilted his head up towards him. “Getting you off G,” he said firmly.

Callen’s eyebrows were raised, but he didn’t say anything, so Sam opened his mouth and swallowed down the swollen flesh. Callen made a choked off noise, one hand landing on Sam’s head. But he just rested it there, fingers gently stroking Sam’s scalp briefly, then let go again.

Sam got to work, wanting to get Callen off quickly, so that he could finish the enema and Sam could fuck him. Callen made appreciative noises as Sam’s mouth worked him expertly and one hand teased at his balls and perineum. Sam stayed away from the plug in his ass though. 

It only took a few minutes before Callen’s hand was on his shoulder. “I’m close,” he said in a strangled tone. 

Sam just hummed, wanting to taste the other man’s come, see if it was as delicious and addicting as everything else of Callen that Sam had tasted so far. Callen shouted when Sam hummed, so he did it again and rubbed firmly at his perineum at the same time. 

Callen shouted again and this time, he came, flooding Sam’s mouth with bitter liquid. Sam worked him through it, swallowing everything Callen had to give him, then gentling his mouth at the end. Callen moaned above him as Sam let his cock go.

Sam got to his feet and Callen reached out to him, so Sam let him grab on and take his mouth in an eager kiss. Sam was close to coming himself after that, but reached down and squeezed himself hard to back off from the edge. He reluctantly broke the kiss, making Callen whine.

“Sh,” Sam told him gently. “Let’s get this out of you okay?” he tapped the plug as he said it, making Callen jump and swear.

Sam grinned as he guided Callen over to the toilet. “You got this?” he asked.

Callen nodded, a blush staining his cheeks again, so Sam turned around and went back into the shower cubicle giving the other man a modicum of privacy. It wasn’t long before he heard the toilet flush and the sound of Callen washing his hands. Then he was rejoining Sam in the shower for a quick rinse.

“Alright?” Sam asked him, as Callen reached to turn off the water.

Callen nodded. “You didn’t want to do it here?” he asked.

Sam shook his head. “No, definitely the bed,” he agreed.

They both stepped out of the shower and reached for towels to dry off briefly, before Sam’s hand on his partner’s back guided him through to the bedroom. 

“How do you want me?” Callen asked, looking down at the outsized bed. 

“All fours,” Sam said immediately, having already decided what he wanted.

Callen looked at him, but didn’t argue, just getting onto the bed and in position. Sam reached for the lube and quickly slicked himself up, before joining his partner on the bed. He didn’t waste any time on prep, knowing Callen was already stretched and slick. Instead, he guided his cock into place, then pressed inside firmly.

Callen moaned, but didn’t object, just spreading his legs more widely as Sam continued to push into his ass. Sam kept going until he was all the way in, balls bumping up against Callen’s backside. He grunted in satisfaction at the feel of Callen’s ass gripping his cock. The other man might have taken two dicks at once earlier that night, but he still felt tight to Sam.

After a couple of thrusts, though, Sam changed his mind. He put both arms around Callen and pulled him back, making his partner yelp in surprise. They were both on their knees and Sam felt his cock sink a little more deeply into Callen’s ass at the change in angle. That was what he wanted and Sam held him there, not ready for him to move just yet.

“Sam?” Callen’s hair brushed his face as the other man turned his head.

“Just a second,” Sam told him and Callen nodded, relaxing back into Sam’s body. 

Sam grunted in satisfaction, liking the show of trust. He reached down and took hold of Callen’s cock, which was already showing signs of revival. Sam smirked as he stroked the silky soft flesh, feeling it getting harder in his grip.

“Someone’s greedy,” he murmured and felt as much as saw the blush on Callen’s face once more. “Move now,” he said directly in Callen’s ear, feeling the other man’s shiver at Sam’s breath tickling him.

Callen groaned, but pushed up and then sank down again, quickly getting into a rhythm on Sam’s cock. Sam kept his grip on the other man’s dick as he rode up and down, stroking Callen back to hardness. Callen was soon moving faster, grunting as he did so and Sam kept an arm tight around his waist, helping to control his movements.

With how long he’d already waited, it didn’t take much for Sam to get to the edge once more. He squeezed and stroked Callen more firmly, wanting to feel the other man come first, knowing it would feel fantastic when Callen’s ass gripped him as he came.

Callen was moaning now, sweat and pre-come slicking his cock as Sam continued to stroke him. “Come for me G,” Sam ordered, squeezing hard as he said it.

Callen cried out, but did as he was told, cock spurting over Sam’s hand and his own skin, while his ass tightened around Sam’s dick. Sam grunted, it felt as good as he’d hoped and he quickly shoved Callen forward on the bed, then grabbed his hips tightly. A few hard thrusts later and he was throwing his head back to yell as he finally came in his partner’s ass.

Callen was still breathing hard as Sam slipped forward and just managed not to land on him. They both winced as Sam’s cock popped free of Callen’s ass, but then the only sound was their loud breathing as they both recovered from the intensity of coming.

Sam managed to turn on to his side. “Okay?” he asked, not able to say any more.

Callen turned his head to look at Sam, but just nodded. He looked as drained as Sam felt, eyes barely open, so Sam leaned forward to give him a brief kiss.

“Let’s nap,” he said.

Callen just nodded again and his eyes slipped closed immediately, breathing evening out soon after. Sam shifted to get more comfortable, then closed his eyes too, a few breaths and he was asleep as well.

*

Callen woke again fairly quickly, as was his habit. He might be reluctantly coming to the conclusion that he could trust Sam to have his back in the field, but that was as far as it went. Callen lay there, listening to his partner’s breathing and thought about the last few hours. He wasn’t sure about what Sam was offering in terms of a personal relationship, but Callen could admit to himself he did know how to fuck.

Callen knew that the fact that he liked getting filled at both ends and fucked hard by multiple cocks was not normal. But he didn’t really care about that. Normal had never been his thing, his childhood was proof of that. Callen had never expected one guy to be enough for him, it never had been in the past, though he hadn’t ever told any of them that. It wasn’t something most guys’ egos could take. 

Now though, as he lay there thinking about getting fucked by Sam in comparison to when he’d been in the club earlier, even having both Al and Mike fuck his ass together hadn’t felt as good as having Sam inside him had. And it wasn’t just because Sam had come in him either. Although he had enjoyed that. It was something else that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Stop thinking,” a deep voice grumbled to his left.

Callen turned his head to see dark brown eyes contemplating him with a frown. “Did I wake you?” he asked with a teasing smirk.

Sam just growled, making Callen’s smirk get bigger. This seemed like it could be fun. 

“Does Teddy need a proper nap?” Callen wanted to know, deliberately using the name Sam had had on their first undercover mission.

Sam didn’t rise to the bait, just rolling his eyes instead. “Why aren’t you sleeping?” he asked.

Callen shrugged as much as he could without moving from his comfortable sprawl next to Sam. “I don’t sleep,” he said simply.

“Everyone has to sleep,” Sam told him as he rolled onto his side.

“Not me,” Callen informed him.

Sam didn’t push it, instead putting one hand on Callen’s ass and squeezing. “How’s this?” he asked.

Callen hummed, liking that grip on him. He clenched his ass, still able to feel where Sam had been inside him and the slight trickle of come from his hole.

“Okay,” he told Sam. 

“Not too sore?” Sam moved behind him and used both hands to part Callen’s buttocks.

Callen fought the urge to squirm. “Nah, I’m good,” he said casually.

Sam hummed behind him, still holding Callen’s ass firmly. Then Callen felt what could only be Sam’s tongue swiping across his hole. He yelped in surprise and heard Sam chuckle behind him.

“Sam!” he panted, as the other man licked again.

“What?” his partner sounded smug, his breath puffing across Callen’s sensitive flesh as he spoke.

Callen whined and couldn’t help spreading his legs wider. It had felt good and he wanted more.

“Oh did you want something?” Sam asked casually.

“Please,” Callen said, breathless as he felt Sam’s breath on his hole again.

Sam chuckled again, but a second later, Callen felt him licking at his ass once more. Callen moaned and gripped the sheets tightly, locking his muscles so that he didn’t move. One hand left his ass to rest on his back, then rubbed tense muscles.

“Relax G,” Sam said, this time from far enough away that Callen couldn’t feel him, making him moan in disappointment.

Sam’s other hand landed on his back and both of them kneaded the muscles thoroughly, making Callen relax despite his best intentions. After a couple of minutes, Sam stopped again and his hands slid down Callen’s back to grip his ass again. Callen forced himself not to tense up again and Sam rewarded him with more attention on his hole. 

Callen was a bit sore there, even though he hadn’t admitted it to Sam, but the feel of Sam’s tongue licking and teasing the sensitive flesh was enough to make him forget that. As Callen buried his head in his pillow, he couldn’t help lifting his ass to encourage Sam’s oral onslaught. He had to concede that his partner’s mouth was talented, whether on his cock or his ass.

To his credit, Sam didn’t make fun of him when Callen humped back into him, instead just taking a firmer grip of Callen’s ass and going back to licking and sucking at the tender flesh. Callen was getting hard again, just from having Sam tongue fuck him and he moaned as his cock got harder when he felt Sam’s tongue slide into his hole. 

When he stopped, Callen groaned, but Sam just shushed him, then rolled Callen onto his back. Callen blinked up at him, wondering what Sam wanted.

“Can you take more?” Sam asked.

Callen blinked again, having trouble processing the question. “More what?” he asked stupidly.

Sam gave him a patient look. “More penetration,” he explained.

“You want to fuck me again?” Callen asked, liking that idea.

Sam shook his head and Callen felt a little jolt of disappointment. His face must have shown what he was feeling, because Sam put a hand on his leg and squeezed.

“I wanted to try fisting you,” Sam told him.

Callen felt his eyes get wide at that. It was not something he had ever trusted anyone to do before, but then he’d never let anyone rim him before either. Sam was already breaking all his rules and getting through his boundaries, so this wasn’t really that different.

“Okay,” he finally agreed.

Sam gave him a careful look. “You’re sure?” he asked.

Callen gave him an impatient nod. “Said so didn’t I?” he demanded belligerently.

“Just double checking,” Sam assured him, squeezing the leg he still gripped. “Give me a second.”

Callen watched as he got off the bed and went to the dresser, which still held the assortment of supplies that Sam had gotten out earlier. He quickly rejoined Callen on the bed, holding a large tub of lube and Callen could see it was the extra thick stuff recommended for fisting. Sam smiled down at him as he put the tub to one side. 

“How do you feel about restraints?” Sam asked. “I’m guessing this is your first time and you need to be able to stay still for me.”

Callen bit his lip as he considered the question. He hadn’t really liked it earlier when Sam had had him tied up, but this was a different situation.

“You can still say stop at any time,” Sam reminded him seriously.

Callen nodded at that. “We can try,” he said.

Sam studied his face and Callen tried not to squirm. He was a bit fed up with Sam needing to double check his every answer, but he knew he shouldn’t be surprised. Cautious was practically his partner’s middle name and he had already demonstrated his unwillingness to do anything that might hurt Callen or jeopardize their slowly developing partnership. That he would extend that to something so personal was hardly a surprise.

“Alright then,” Sam finally said. “I want to restrain your legs as well as your wrists, really keep you immobile.”

Callen nodded again, watching as Sam got off the bed again, coming back with a handful of leather straps. He forced himself to relax as Sam set about securing him to the bed one limb at a time. The wrists were easy, padded cuffs attached to the headboard with long straps that gave him a certain amount of leeway.

The legs were a bit more surprising. Rather than cuffing his ankles to the foot of the bed, as Callen had expected, Sam put cuffs around each thigh and then lifted each leg in turn and attached straps to the headboard again. It left Callen’s legs spread wide and his ass easily accessible to Sam.

“How’s that?” Sam asked.

Callen carefully pulled on the restraints, testing them out, but he was held securely. He didn’t feel uncomfortable as he’d expected and knew he could stay in this position for a while.

“It’s all good,” he told Sam.

Sam smiled down at him. “Very good,” he agreed and quickly kissed Callen.

Callen watched Sam get settled on the bed and open up the lube. He started with two fingers and Callen lifted his head, wanting to watch. He had to give up quickly though, because of the strain on his neck and he grunted in frustration.

“G?” Sam looked up at him.

“I wanted to watch,” Callen admitted, hating the way he felt himself blush as he said it.

Sam studied him for a minute. “We can do that,” he said and got off the bed again.

Callen watched as Sam grabbed the pillows from the other side of the bed. He moved Callen so that he was in a reclining position, but still restrained as he had been before.

“How’s that?” Sam asked as he got back on the bed again.

Callen nodded. “Better, thanks.”

Sam bent down and kissed him. “I want you to be comfortable G,” he said. 

“I am now,” Callen told him and Sam reached for the lube again. 

Callen watched him lube up his fingers again, before sliding two back into his ass. Callen liked seeing the intent, absorbed look on his partner. It was the same look he’d get in the office, when he was doing reports, or when they were on stakeouts, stuck in the car and he was trying to get Callen to open up about something. It did something to Callen’s insides, being the focus of all that attention and he couldn’t help squirming a little as Sam moved his fingers around in his ass.

Sam looked up just then and caught his gaze. Callen couldn’t help blushing again, as he dropped his eyes.

“Hey,” Sam’s voice got his attention again. Callen raised his eyebrows. “I like you looking,” Sam told him and smiled, right before he rubbed across Callen’s prostate.

Callen couldn’t help the wordless shout, he was sensitive after being fucked so much already, but it still felt good and his cock throbbed with renewed arousal as well. Sam smirked, but pulled the fingers out, making Callen groan in disappointment. Sam didn’t keep him waiting though, quickly pushing back in with three fingers this time.

That felt even better and Callen tried to shift his hips up for more, but the way he was restrained meant he couldn’t move. He knew that meant Sam was right to have tied up him like he had and forced himself to relax onto the bed once more. He was going to have to accept Sam’s pace and trust his partner knew what he was doing, however much that went against his natural instincts.

*

Sam watched his partner take a deep breath and force himself to relax. He rewarded him with more teasing strokes of his prostate, enjoying hearing Callen’s moans as he got more into Sam’s attentions, until Sam could see him relaxing for real. Callen’s responsiveness was an ego boost for Sam and he carried on with just three fingers for longer than he’d intended to, watching Callen’s cock get harder, even without being touched.

Eventually, though, Sam forced himself to move on. His cock was hard and aching as well but Sam knew he needed to keep control of himself and concentrate on his partner. Reaching for the lube, Sam slid his fingers out of Callen’s ass, earning him a groan of disappointment.

“Sh,” Sam said, running a soothing hand over Callen’s thigh as he dipped his hand in the tub of lube. 

He made sure his fingers were well coated in the thick gel before starting to slowly push all four into Callen’s ass this time. Looking up, Sam caught Callen’s gaze where it was focussed intently on his actions. Sam smiled at him and after a minute, Callen smiled back, before going to back to watching Sam’s fingers keep sliding into his ass. Sam lowered his eyes as well, needing to make sure he wasn’t hurting his partner.

The next time Sam looked up, Callen had a strained expression on his face, a frown deepening the lines on his forehead. Sam paused, waiting for Callen to look at him. Callen’s cock was still hard, but Sam needed to check in with him.

Callen looked up when he realized Sam had stopped. “What?” he asked.

Sam smiled at him. “Just making sure you’re still okay,” he said reassuringly.

“I’m fine,” Callen told him. “Keep going. Please,” he added.

Sam nodded, still smiling. “Alright,” he agreed. 

And he carefully carried on, concentrating as he carefully pushed his whole hand all the way into Callen’s ass.

“Oh,” Callen sounded surprised as Sam grunted when he felt Callen’s ass tight on his wrist.

Sam looked up again and saw Callen had his eyes closed and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. After a second, he started some deliberate deep breathing and still Sam waited. Gradually the pressure eased up and Sam was able to slowly push his fist into Callen’s ass more deeply.

A twist of his hand and he was rubbing his knuckles over Callen’s prostate, making Callen shout and his ass clench down on Sam once more. Callen’s cock was leaking pre-come liberally now, balls drawn up tight and Sam knew it was time to finish it.

Sam used his free hand to grip Callen’s cock firmly. He stroked it a few times, twisting his wrist in a way he knew most guys couldn’t resist. Callen moaned loudly and Sam rubbed over his prostate at the same time as he squeezed Callen’s cock. That was enough for his partner, as with his loudest yell yet, Callen was emptying his cock across his belly and Sam’s hand, while his ass clenched down tightly on Sam’s wrist.

Sam patiently worked him through the intense orgasm, gradually easing off as Callen got to the end. When his partner was limp and relaxed, Sam slowly and gently withdrew his hand, not surprised when Callen winced despite Sam’s best efforts to be careful. He knew Callen had to be extremely sensitive by now, so Sam backed off and then reached down to take his own cock in hand.

He was pretty desperate to get off himself, so it didn’t take more than a few strokes before he was grunting and adding his own come to the mess on Callen’s belly and groin. Sam groaned and his cock gave one last spurt at the sight of their fluids mixing on the other man’s skin. There was a primal joy of having marked his partner in that way, but Sam was careful not to let on what he was feeling, instead concentrating on getting his breathing under control, while reaching for the restraints to free Callen. 

Sam gently rubbed both thighs and wrists to make sure there were no cramps or circulation problems, while Callen sprawled on the bed, looking more relaxed than Sam had thought he could.

“You okay?” he asked gently and Callen gave him a half-smile.

“Yeah,” he said. “Bit sticky though,” and he gestured down at himself as he said it.

Sam gave him a wry grin. “A bit,” he agreed. “Let me clean you up.” He didn’t really want to, but again he was careful to keep that emotion off his face.

Sam reached for the wet wipes and towel that were on the nightstand and made quick work of cleaning the mess off his partner’s skin, before discarding the towel and wipes and then headed back to the bed.

*

Done with clean up, Sam was surprised when Callen moved towards him as they settled on the bed.

“G?” he asked.

“Do you mind?” Callen asked hesitantly, sounding uncharacteristically shy.

Sam shook his head. “Of course not,” he said and put an arm out.

Callen curled into his side and Sam put the arm around him. After the intensity of the last few hours, Sam guessed he could understand why Callen would want to be physically close to him still. 

“Think you can sleep for a bit longer this time?” Sam asked, careful to keep his tone neutral.

Callen looked up at him. “I’ll try,” he said. “But I’m not very good at that.”

Sam leaned down and kissed him. “Alright G, but remember I’m right here, we’re safe, so you can relax.”

Callen nodded and closed his eyes. Sam watched him as he took several deep breaths, apparently in an effort to keep relaxed, before closing his own eyes and slowing his breathing. Hopefully him being relaxed would allow Callen to follow suit.

After a couple of minutes, Sam drifted off to sleep. He was worn out by the last few hours and all they’d done on top of a long day at work.

*

When Callen woke again, he stayed frozen in place, not sure why he was cuddled up to someone. Then he remembered it was Sam and he felt himself relax a little. He needed to pee though, so slowly pulled away. 

Sam grunted and his arm tightened for a minute, so Callen whispered to him. “Sh, just a bathroom break,” and Sam’s arm moved away.

Callen eased out of bed, resisting the urge to groan at the way his whole body was aching. He clicked the bathroom door shut gently and quickly did his business, then washed his hands. As he stood there, he caught his reflection in the mirror and frowned at himself. He didn’t know what he was doing here. He couldn’t take what Sam was offering, it wasn’t his style at all. G Callen didn’t trust people and he definitely didn’t do relationships.

Suddenly feeling trapped, he made the only decision he could; he needed to leave, get some space to think. Leaving the bathroom on light feet, Callen picked up his clothes from the dresser where Sam had left them and quickly pulled on T-shirt, socks and jeans. He reached for his boots, which were underneath, deciding he’d carry them till he got outside.

A light suddenly clicked on and Callen fought his natural instinct to startle, instead turning slowly to see Sam blinking at him from the bed.

“G?” his partner sounded confused, frowning at him.

“Time for me to go,” Callen told him, keeping his tone deliberately light.

Sam just looked even more confused and Callen refused to find it cute. “Why?” Sam shifted to the side of the bed and Callen carefully moved away, wanting distance between them.

“It’s getting late,” Callen said, indicating his watch, knowing he was being obtuse, but not in the mood to answer Sam’s real question.

“We have two days off, remember?”

Callen shrugged. “I know.”

“So why are you going?” And now Sam was standing up, so Callen quickly backed towards the door, still clutching his boots in his hands.

“I need my own space,” Callen finally said, as he reached for the door handle.

Sam shook his head. “It is way too late for this conversation,” he complained. “You’re not making sense.”

Callen fought the urge to sigh. “I am going home Sam,” he said slowly and deliberately. He turned to the door, trying to find out why it wouldn’t open.

“I thought you were having a good time,” Sam sounded plaintive and a little lost and Callen refused to allow it affect him.

“I was, I did,” Callen agreed, turning back reluctantly. “But play time is over now.”

Sam shook his head. “We can stay,” he said. “I have the room for as long as I want. Or we could go back to my place?”

“Sam, I’m not interested in a relationship,” Callen said. “I don’t mind a little fun every so often, blow off steam, but I don’t do permanent.”

“You don’t have to make it sound so dirty,” Sam was suddenly right in front of him and Callen fought the urge to reach out and touch all that firm smooth skin in front of him, feeling himself react to Sam’s nudity even now.

“I’m not like you,” Callen told him, fighting to stay cool. “I don’t have a family or a home life or a perfect military career. I’m not the good little agent who writes perfect reports and always follows orders. I prefer to work alone and I’m definitely not interested in moving into a perfect little house in the suburbs. Now. Let. Me. Go.”

Sam had his eyebrows raised higher than Callen had ever seen as he concluded his rant with several firm pokes to Sam’s chest, using his coldest interrogation glare as he did so. He didn’t say anything though, just reached past Callen to a keypad that he hadn’t seen at the side of the door. A few presses of the keys later and the door finally clicked open behind him.

Callen grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, not caring if anyone caught sight of Sam standing there naked behind him. He escaped into the corridor and looked around quickly, catching sight of the exit sign. He headed that way immediately, glad that it was late enough no one else seemed to be around.

Callen hurried down the stairs and out the door he found at the bottom, finding himself at the back of a large building. Another quick assessment of his surroundings and he pulled his boots on, before heading in what he thought was the right direction. He hurried the few blocks back to where his car was still parked in the lot of the bar where he’d started the night, just hoping it was still there and intact. It wasn’t exactly the best part of town. 

Fortunately, the car was still there and wasn’t damaged in anyway, so Callen was able to get on his way without any trouble. He had no intention of going back to his apartment, knowing it would be the first place Sam headed. Suddenly remembering the phone app, Callen cursed to himself, realizing that must have been how his partner had tracked him earlier in the evening. He pulled the phone out as he headed through early morning traffic, looking for a suitable place to stop.

Finding a mostly empty lot, Callen drove in and parked at the far side, away from any lights. He opened the locator app and sure enough, the icon that represented Sam’s phone was blinking away. Luckily, it seemed to still be at the club for the moment. Callen wasn’t taking any chances though. He turned off the phone and pulled out the battery and SIM. He couldn’t ditch the phone, because he had no explanation Hetty or Macy would accept, so he just shoved the bits into the glove box. 

The lot he was in had security cameras and Callen judged the car would be safe enough for the next couple of days. He was going off grid until he had to return to work. Luckily this was the sort of thing he was prepared for and he had a cache nearby that he could access with a burn phone and everything else he would need.

*

Two days later and Sam was heading back to work. He’d heard nothing from his partner in the intervening time, despite repeated attempts to call him. Sam had resisted the temptation to let either Hetty or Macy know, deciding he’d wait and see if he turned up to work before sounding the alarm. 

He still didn’t understand why Callen had spooked like that the other night and hadn’t been impressed by the rant about Sam and his perceptions of his so-called perfect life. He knew that hurt people tended to lash out at the nearest target though and Callen had intimated that he would be coming back to work, rather than running away, so Sam gave him the benefit of the doubt. Although that hadn’t stopped him calling or swinging by the other man’s apartment, only to find no trace of Callen or his car at the location.

Sam had given it up after the first day; he did in fact have that house in the suburbs Callen had been so scathing about and it required him to do various chores like cleaning, laundry and gardening, not to mention the need for grocery shopping. So Sam had tabled the issue of his partner’s whereabouts, especially as the locator app on his phone remained stubbornly inactive and dealt with all the routines of home life instead.

Walking into the converted warehouse where OSP was located, Sam headed to the break room where the team congregated between cases. They didn’t have an office set up, but instead sat around with their laptops to do paperwork and otherwise pass the time when they weren’t actively working on something. It was still early, so Sam had expected the room to be empty.

Instead, as he walked in, he found Callen seated at his preferred table in a corner where the early morning sun cast a warm glow over where he had his head bent to his laptop, typing away slowly but steadily. Sam swallowed hard, determined not to make a scene.

“G,” he said casually, as he headed for the counter where all the refreshments were set out, dropping his laptop bag on another table as he passed.

Callen didn’t even look up, just grunted something and Sam fought the urge to get angry, knowing it would be wasted on his partner. He might not have access to the man’s full file, but he’d seen and heard enough to understand where Callen had been coming from the other night. It was the only reason Sam was willing to cut him some slack right now. 

Sam made himself a coffee from the fresh pot that had been brewed, a little surprised to find it there. He knew Callen usually drank tea, and only the night crew were in at this time of day. As he filled his mug, he felt Callen walk up behind him.

“Hope that coffee's okay,” he commented casually, as he reached for another mug.

Sam turned his head, feeling his partner’s body heat and smelling his aftershave, he was that close to him. Sam resisted the urge to react as sense memories from a few nights ago surged in his mind.

“You made coffee?” Sam asked.

He felt Callen shrug beside him. “I guessed you’d be in early,” he said as he made tea for himself.

Sam turned to look at him, not surprised when Callen ignored him in favor of continuing to fix his drink. 

“What’s going on G?” Sam asked.

Callen looked up at that, then shrugged again before going back to his tea. “I don’t know what you mean Sam.”

Sam fought not to sigh, taking a sip of his coffee instead. He couldn’t figure out what was going on with Callen at all. It was way too early for this.

“Never mind,” Sam said and this time he did sigh, deciding he might as well get started on his paperwork.

Callen stared at him for a second, then shook his head. Before he could say anything, the door opened and Hetty came into the room.

“Gentlemen,” she looked between them for a moment.

“Good morning Hetty,” Sam said, doing his best to project innocence and ignorance of whatever she thought might be going on.

“Mr Hanna, Mr Callen, I need to speak with you both in my office please,” she announced.

Callen looked across at her. “Now?” he asked.

“Now Mr Callen,” she confirmed. “You can bring your beverages.” She turned and exited the room again.

Sam exchanged a bewildered glance with his partner, he had no idea what this was about. Callen just shook his head and headed for the door, Sam following close behind.

*

Hetty’s office was a couple of floors up and down a long corridor, quite a distance from the hub of activity in the warehouse, including Macy’s office, the break room they’d just come from and the Ops centre. It was eclectically decorated and furnished, a perfect reflection of Hetty herself, Sam thought, as he took one of the chairs in front of her desk.

“Gentlemen, as you are aware, I am in charge of collating and submitting the data from your new phone application to the Office of Naval Intelligence,” Hetty began, not prevaricating for once.

They both nodded obediently, they were well aware of that fact.

“To that end, I have been reviewing the last week of data, to ensure that there is nothing present that could compromise our operations before Mr Beale packages the information for onward transmission.”

Sam frowned, immediately guessing what was coming. Hetty turned her opened laptop to them, so that they could both see the screen.

“I find myself at a loss to understand some data from three nights ago, after the conclusion of the Hernandez case,” Hetty said, pointing to the screen.

Sam didn’t need to look to know what the map showed – his and Callen’s trip to WeHo and the fact that they had stayed there for several hours.

“Hetty,” Callen started, but she held up a hand.

“I don’t need to know about your off duty activities Mr Callen,” she said firmly. “But may I suggest that if you make it a habit to attend such locations, you leave your agency issued phones at home in the future. It is a simple enough matter to leave an alternative contact number should you be needed in an emergency and given the amount of time you spend working on aliases and covers outside office hours, no one would question such a thing. Do we understand?” She gave them both a firm stare as she asked the question.

There was only one response they could give. “Yes Hetty,” they said together, exchanging a quick glance when they realized they’d spoken together.

“Very well then. On this occasion, I can remove the data as irrelevant, as it was out of working hours, but I do not wish to make a habit of having to do so.”

“Thank you Hetty, I promise it won’t happen again,” Callen said earnestly.

Hetty waved a hand. “See that it doesn’t Mr Callen,” she admonished. “Now go, you have reports to finish.”

They both quickly got to their feet and headed out the door.

“Whew,” Callen mimed wiping sweat from his brow as they walked down the corridor.

Sam grunted, knowing Hetty had just let them off incredibly lightly in the circumstances. Lesson learned, though.

As they got to a corner where there was a camera blind spot, Sam paused. Callen looked at him warily, but stopped as well.

“Are we going to talk?” Sam asked, knowing as he said it what Callen’s reaction was likely to be, but he felt he had to raise the subject.

Sure enough, Callen frowned at the question, looking around even though there was no one else on this floor when it was still early.

“Do we really have to?” he asked.

Sam sighed. “I think we do G,” he told Callen. “I realize it’s not your favorite past-time, but if we’re going to keep working as partners, we really need to clear the air on this.”

Callen leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and staring at Sam. “This whole partner thing really matters to you,” he said.

Sam leaned against the opposite wall. “Yeah, it does,” he agreed. “I take it seriously. I think we could work really well together, if we give ourselves a chance to do it properly.”

Callen pursed his lips, clearly thinking it through. “Not here and not now,” he finally said. “So when and where?”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Think you can cope with coming to my place tonight? I’ll provide dinner and beer. No ulterior motive, just a clearing of the air and agreeing how to move forward.”

“Alright,” Callen agreed almost immediately, surprising Sam.

“Just like that?” he asked, pushing to stand upright again.

“So now you’re complaining that I agreed to what you wanted?” Callen asked.

Sam raised his hands placatingly. “Not complaining, just surprised.”

“I agree we need to decide what we’re doing,” Callen told him. “Just don’t expect me to enjoy doing it. And no anchovies on the pizza.”

“Who said we’re having pizza?” Sam countered with a grin.

Callen started down the corridor again. “We better be having pizza, or no deal.”

Sam laughed. “Pizza it is,” he agreed, feeling better than he had since Callen had walked out on him a few nights ago. Maybe there was a chance for them after all.

*

For once there was no new case during the day, which was something of a mixed blessing. Paperwork wasn’t much of a distraction, but it did mean that they were able to leave at a reasonable time, especially as they had both gotten in so early that morning.

“I’ll drive,” Sam told Callen as they headed out at the end of the day.

Callen raised an eyebrow at that. “I didn’t agree to a sleepover.”

“No, you didn’t,” Sam agreed. “But you did agree to alcohol, so you can take the couch and I’ll drive us both in tomorrow.”

Callen drew in a deep breath and Sam wondered if he was going to argue, but as he watched, Callen just exhaled again and then nodded sharply. He didn’t say anything else, but headed for Sam’s Challenger.

Sam followed, relieved that Callen had capitulated so easily. He had no desire for every conversation or decision between them to be a battle for dominance, that wasn’t his style and he didn’t think it was really Callen’s either. However, the other man clearly seemed to feel the need to prove something to Sam, though he couldn’t work out yet exactly what Callen was trying to achieve.

The drive to Sam’s was relatively peaceful, they talked about basketball and football, disagreeing, but in a playful way. Sam thought that this is how he wanted their partnership to be: casual, relaxed, fun, but carefully didn’t voice that thought to Callen, not wanting to scare him off when things were actually going well between them.

As they reached his neighborhood, the conversation tailed off and Sam could see Callen scoping things out, looking around and no doubt threat assessing Sam’s neighbors as they pulled on to his drive. He led the way inside, dropping his bag by the coat rack and hanging up his jacket. 

“You can leave your bag here,” he told Callen, who was looking around in a far from casual way.

Callen looked up and blinked. “What?”

“Your bag,” Sam said patiently, gesturing to where he’d left his at the side of the hallway.

“Oh,” Callen nodded and set the bag down.

Sam made a quick decision. “Why don’t you walk around the place, get the lay of the land. I’ll phone in the pizza order and get the beers.”

“You don’t mind?” Callen asked.

Sam smiled. “I want you to relax G, it’s safe here. But I get that you’re cautious, so go threat assess the place, scope out the exits and when you’re done I’ll be waiting in the lounge.” Sam pointed out the entrance as he said it.

Callen studied him for a minute, as if he wasn’t sure of Sam’s sincerity, so Sam just walked off to the kitchen, leaving it to his partner to make the decision. After a few seconds, Sam heard his boots echo down the hallway and knew what Callen had decided.

*

By the time Callen appeared in the lounge doorway, Sam had ordered the pizza and fetched beers for them both. Callen’s rested on a coaster on the coffee table, while Sam sipped from his as he flipped channels to find something worth watching.

He turned his head as Callen came in. “Pizza’ll be here in twenty minutes,” he said. “Beer’s waiting.” Sam indicated with his bottle.

Callen walked up to him, grabbed the bottle from his hand and took a huge swallow, emptying the bottle.

“Hey,” Sam protested. But before he could do more, Callen was sliding into his lap and bending to take Sam’s mouth in a fierce kiss.

Sam took a second to realize what was happening, but once he had, he wrapped a hand around the back of Callen’s head to hold him in place and returned the kiss enthusiastically. One of them moaned, Sam wasn’t sure who and their tongues battled for dominance.

Callen wrenched his mouth off Sam’s, breathing hard. “I want to suck you, please let me suck you,” be begged, sounding wrecked, pressing one hand to Sam’s throbbing dick as he did so.

“Fuck,” Sam said roughly. “Shit yeah, do it.”

Callen moaned and slid backwards off Sam’s lap, pushing his legs apart so he could kneel between them. It was Sam’s turn to moan and he scrabbled his jeans open, shifting his hips enough to push them and his underwear aside. He wasn’t sure what had sparked this mood change in his partner, but Sam wasn’t going to turn down a blowjob, not when he’d seen how enthusiastically Callen had sucked cock a few nights ago at the club.

Callen lowered his head and nuzzled Sam’s cock, which was already getting hard from the prospect of being sucked. Sam watched as Callen licked teasingly across the head, before taking it in his mouth. He resisted the urge to grab Callen’s head and shove him down on his cock, wanting to see the other man swallow him all the way. Instead, Sam gripped the arms of his chair and waited for Callen.

He wasn’t disappointed, Callen soon moved forward and carefully slid his mouth over Sam’s cock, going down all the way to the root. Sam moaned, enjoying the wet heat of Callen’s mouth, as his dick got harder.

Callen pulled back briefly as Sam’s cock swelled to full hardness, but it was only to breathe. Soon, he was swallowing Sam once more, amazing Sam. There were only a handful of people who’d tried giving Sam a blowjob and none of them had successfully deep throated him once he was completely erect, Sam was just that big. It felt amazing to have the head of his dick nudging against Callen’s throat and Sam reached out to run gentle fingers down Callen’s neck, feeling himself inside.

Callen moaned and started to suck in earnest, as Sam kept his fingers on Callen’s neck, shifting to feel his pulse beating hard. As Callen’s head bobbed up and down, Sam reached out to stroke across his head with his other hand, enjoying the surprisingly soft texture of Callen’s extremely short cut.

Callen lifted his eyes to Sam’s, then pulled back and Sam let him go. Callen gulped air for a second, then spoke. 

“Fuck my mouth,” he said.

Sam gave him a wide-eyed look, not expecting that offer. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Callen rolled his eyes. “Yes,” he said emphatically and reached to guide one of Sam’s hands to the back of his head.

Sam took the hint and cupped Callen’s skull, watching as he opened his mouth to take in Sam’s full length once more. It was an incredibly arousing sight, seeing his slick, red mouth sliding down Sam’s dick, until the head nudged his throat once more and Sam couldn’t help moaning some more.

Callen hummed around him, making Sam thrust involuntarily. Callen didn’t even flinch, just stayed in place, so Sam did it again, more in control this time, keeping a grip on Callen’s head as he did so. This time, Callen moaned and that felt good too. Sam started a series of controlled thrusts, still holding Callen’s head in place as he pushed up with his hips, feeling his length sliding in and out of Callen’s mouth.

Something so good couldn’t last and it wasn’t long before Sam was close to coming. Just as his climax hit, Sam pulled back, letting his cock pop out of Callen’s mouth, but still keeping his hold on Callen’s skull. Callen moaned in disappointment, but Sam just stroked his cock, holding it so that his come hit the other man in the face and hair. Callen had his eyes closed and his mouth open as Sam’s release striped across his cheeks and lips, making them both groan.

As Sam slowly started to recover from his orgasm, he thought he probably shouldn’t feel so satisfied at marking his partner like that, but it felt really good to see the white come on Callen’s face and knowing he’d put it there.

Callen shuffled back slightly, staying on his knees, hands on his thighs. Sam could see his cock was hard and leaking, smearing pre-come on his belly as he watched Sam through heavy-lidded eyes.

“Touch yourself,” Sam ordered roughly, not sure if that was what Callen wanted or expected, but deciding to go with it anyway.

Callen gazed back at him, before slowly nodding once and reaching for his dick, gripping it firmly. As Sam watched avidly, he started to stroke, using the pre-come to ease his way. Just then, the loud sound of Sam’s doorbell ringing broke into the silence, startling them both.

“Shit,” Sam said, hastily getting to his feet and putting his clothes to rights. “Stay there,” he told Callen. “It’s just the pizza guy.”

Sam reached into his back pocket for his wallet with one hand, as he quickly fastened his jeans with the other. A quick glance downwards as he pulled his shirt straight showed him everything looked okay, so he opened the door.

A couple of minutes and he had the pizza in hand, flicking the lock on the door again, grateful that caution meant he kept the drapes closed in the living room, so the delivery guy hadn’t been able to see anything while he waited. 

 

Back in the lounge, Sam tossed the pizza box on the coffee table and crossed over to where Callen still knelt, cock in hand, exactly as Sam had left him. Sam knelt in front of him and reached out to cup Callen’s head again. He pressed their mouths together in a hard kiss, Callen immediately opening to his tongue, allowing Sam to taste himself as they kissed.

Sam pulled back again quite quickly, not wanting to leave his partner hanging any longer. “Good boy,” he said gently and put his hand over Callen’s on his dick.

Callen looked surprised at the praise and Sam saw a faint blush on his cheeks, which was unexpected but pleasing. Sam got their hands moving, stroking Callen’s cock fast and hard. He put his other arm around Callen, keeping them close together, as they watched their hands moving.

Callen started moaning, hips moving as they continued to work on getting him off. Sam kissed him again, thrusting his tongue into Callen’s mouth and tasting him aggressively. Callen moaned around Sam’s tongue, then pulled away to throw his head back and give a loud cry as he started to come. 

Sam kept their hands moving on Callen’s cock, easing him through his orgasm, until he felt Callen start to falter, then gently let go. Sam lifted Callen’s wet hand to his mouth and waited until Callen was looking at him, before flicking his tongue out to taste the other man’s come. 

Callen moaned as Sam licked his hand clean, taking care to get every drop while Callen stared at him. Done, Sam moved back slightly, but kept a grip on Callen’s hand.

“You okay?” he asked, studying Callen’s face closely.

Callen looked wrecked, but seemed happy. “I’m good,” he said, managing to smile at Sam.

“Very good,” Sam agreed, smiling back at him. “Why don’t you go clean up in the bathroom and I’ll get some more beers and we can have that pizza before it gets too cold.”

Callen nodded and Sam pulled them both upright, holding on for a second to allow him to give Callen one more kiss before releasing him and giving him a gentle push towards the door. Callen kept a hand on his jeans as he went and Sam watched him for a minute, before going towards the kitchen. 

It had been a very enjoyable interlude, but Sam’s stomach chose that moment to rumble and he grinned to himself as he fetched beers, hoping the rest of the evening went as well as the first part had, unexpected as Callen’s behavior had been.

*

When Callen reappeared a few minutes later, he had changed and was wearing the same tight blue T-shirt he’d worn to the club a few nights ago. Sam raised an eyebrow and Callen looked sheepish.

“The other one got messed up,” he admitted and Sam smirked at that.

All he said though was, “Pizza’s getting cold.”

Callen nodded and came to sit next to Sam on the couch. Sam had found the basketball game on TV and they settled in to eat and watch. It was instructive for Sam, who got to see a different side of his partner, though he was wondering if this was the real Callen or just another legend.

This Callen was relaxed, heckling and trash talking the game as they ate, mocking Sam for his support of one team, while Callen supported the other one. He was particularly smug when his team was ahead. They ate the pizza and drank several beers, over the course of the next couple of hours.

Once the game was over, Sam took their trash through to the kitchen and then went to the bathroom. He came back to find Callen in a corner of the couch, looking nervous. Sam frowned, wondering what had brought about the sudden change.

“G?” Callen looked up from where he was rubbing at the seam of his jeans. He’d taken his boots off and tucked his feet under a cushion, looking more like a kid than a man in his thirties.

“Do we have to talk?” Callen blurted out.

Sam frowned again. “This isn’t an interrogation G,” he said. “It’s supposed to be a relaxing evening getting to know each other a bit better and a chance to work out what’s happening between us. I know you don’t like the relationship word, but we can’t ignore it, especially after earlier.”

Callen sighed and got off the couch, pacing around Sam’s lounge. “I don’t do relationships,” he said, stopping with several feet between them. He said the last word bitterly, like it was offensive to him.

Sam made himself stay put, giving his partner the space he clearly needed. “Any particular reason why?” he asked gently.

Callen snorted. “Apart from my shitty childhood you mean?” he asked. “I know you’ve read my file,” he added.

“Only the parts I have access to and that were given to me by Macy when she offered me the job,” Sam told him. “And you’ve read mine too,” he reminded Callen. The comments from the night at the club had made that obvious.

Callen shrugged. “Yeah okay,” he agreed. He leant on the back of a chair. “Look, I’ve never had much luck with partners, work or romantic,” he said. “I come by my trust issues honestly.”

“I get that G,” Sam told him. “I understand where you’re coming from on this. I just want you to know that I’m not like them, any of them. You may not believe it right now, but I can promise you I am not going to betray you or hurt you if it is at all within my power not to. I know you understand what it means to me to be a SEAL and that although I’m not in the service any more, those oaths still mean something to me. And so does my NCIS oath.”

Callen nodded in understanding and Sam blew out a relieved breath, hoping he was getting through to his partner. He moved to sit on the couch again and was glad when Callen came back to join him.

“So what do you want us to do?” Callen asked.

“More of this type of evening would be good,” Sam told him honestly. “Hanging out together, having fun.”

“Having sex?” Callen interrupted to ask.

Sam looked at him and Callen ducked his head with a blush. “If that’s what we both want, then yes, sex too,” Sam agreed. “All indications are that you’ve enjoyed what we’ve done so far and you were the one who instigated things tonight.”

Callen nodded at that, still blushing. “Okay, fair point,” he said. “I can agree to that. I’m not interested in moving in together or something though.”

Sam shook his head. “No way, that’s not what I’m asking G. We barely know each other. I know you might just about trust me to have your back, but we’re a long way off that kind of thing.”

“And the other stuff?” Callen asked.

Sam looked at him, not sure what he was talking about. “Other stuff?” he repeated.

Callen was blushing again. “You know, that you talked about at the club,” he said inarticulately. 

Sam frowned, then suddenly got it. “The kinky stuff, you mean?”

“Yeah, that.”

“G,” Sam leaned forward to make sure he had his partner’s full attention. “Only if you’re interested too. Not doing that kind of thing isn’t a deal breaker for me. I’ve had plenty of relationships that don’t involve that sort of stuff. I get that it isn’t everyone’s cup of tea, as Hetty would say. We can explore it as we go along, if you want to.” He made sure to stress that last part.

Callen looked relieved. “I don’t mind talking about that,” he admitted. 

“Alright then, so do we understand each other?” Sam double checked, wanting to make sure they were clear and on the same page. “We’ll try a relationship, doing stuff together after work and sleeping together. No obligations to stay the night or see each other all the time and we’ll discuss the kinky stuff as and when it comes up.”

Callen nodded. “Yeah, that sounds okay,” he agreed.

“Good,” Sam smiled at him. “So do you want to stay or do you need to go?” he wanted Callen to be clear up front it was up to him and Sam had no problems with whatever he decided.

Callen looked thoughtful. “If I stay, will I get fucked again?” he asked.

“If that’s what you want,” Sam agreed.

Callen smiled at him and in a move that surprised Sam, he pounced, there was no other word for it, throwing himself at Sam and pressing their mouths together in a messy kiss. Sam grunted as he took the other man’s weight, but happily gave himself over to the kiss, not at all surprised by Callen’s sudden mood change once more. He had a feeling that life with G Callen would never be boring.

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research around flagging and what area of L.A. would be frequented by gay men, so those aspects are accurate, although the actual establishments are made up. Here's one link to the flagging code I found: https://flaggingopinicusrampant.wordpress.com/hanky-code/


End file.
